wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Little Ducks
"Five Little Ducks" is a classic kids song. This is a song sang by Murray, making it first song he sang all by himself. When the song is played in concerts, Captain Feathersword performs the song with Murray and when the ducks go missing from Father Duck, he cries because he doesn't like it when this happens. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Trad. arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks and Aaron Rhuig * Back-up vocals: The Wiggles * Garage Band guitar: Anthony Field * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Guitar: Anthony Field Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engin- eered by Aaron Ruig * Remastered by: Don Bartley Racing to the Rainbow * (Trad arr) Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Murray Cook, Paul Paddick Guitar: Anthony Field Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Derek Antunes Recorded at Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia. Engineered by Alex Keller Furry Tales * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Listen Song Lyrics Five little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only four little ducks came back Four little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only three little ducks came back Three little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only two little ducks came back Two little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only one little duck came back One little duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But none of the five little ducks came back Old father duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack And all of the five little ducks came back Trivia * Murray is the only Wiggle who appears in the 2006 version of the video. * The 1996 and Taiwanese versions play in C where as the 1998 live, 2006 and 2013 versions play in D. *Greg never sings this song. Episode Performances *We Like To Say Hello * Driving in the Big Red Car! * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing * Percussion Party * Joannie Works with One Hammer DVD Video *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) DVD Video (Live in Concert footage) *Racing to the Rainbow DVD Video *Furry Tales DVD Video Audio CD *Wake Up Jeff! Audio CD *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff Audio CD *Racing to the Rainbow Audio CD * Karaoke Songs 2 Audio CD * Furry Tales Audio CD Gallery FiveLittleDucks.jpg|1996 FiveLittleDucks-WonderlandSydney.jpg|Wonderland Sydney DSC02086_1024.JPG|2003 Live FiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|2006 version FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|2013 version Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Counting Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2012 Category:1998 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Solo Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Series 5 Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Juice Music Songs